


Плохая идея

by MXTXLonghaired, Yavo



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Cliche, FB-2019, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Ratings: R - NC-17, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavo/pseuds/Yavo
Summary: Как мелколани вино пили и колобродили.





	Плохая идея

Иногда, очень-очень редко, Сычжуй испытывал нечто близкое ненависти ко второму приемному отцу. Или первому. Если подумать, Вэй Усянь начал о нем заботиться раньше. Хотя заботой такое нельзя назвать.  
  
А дело было вот в чем.  
С утра, Сычжуй еще даже не проснулся, в комнату заглянул Старейшина Илина. Зачем-то оглядел все углы, с неудовольствием цокнул языком и оставил мешок посреди комнаты. Велел приглядеть до вечера и испарился.  
Сычжуй не смотрел, что в нем. Но подозрение имелось — уж слишком знакомо брякали предметы внутри.  
  
Зато Цзинъи, спокойно вошедший после утренних занятий и тренировки, не застеснялся и полюбопытствовал. Сычжуй пожал плечами и Цзинъи занялся поисками в плотном мешке. Закончив, с большим удивлением посмотрел на друга и спросил: “Откуда? Неужели ты купил?” — после чего помотал головой и сам же ответил: “Да быть не может”.  
  
— Учитель Вэй принес.  
  
— А-а.  
  
Цзинъи со знающим видом покивал и уселся рядом. Его спина какое-то время держала ровную осанку, а затем согнулась, и он растекся по столешнице. Сычжуй разложил на оставшейся половине тушечницу и бумагу. Некоторое время предстояло посвятить отчету о последней ночной охоте. В последний год, кроме обычных занятий, учителя нагрузили его присмотром за младшими адептами. Дело важное и почетное, только уж очень скучное: ходи следом да подмечай ошибки, чтобы потом указать в письменном виде. И вытащить вовремя из беды, если случится.  
  
Ох, вот где бы пригодился талант учителя Вэя! Он-то бы в раз пресек все бумагомарательство. Одна-две подколки и адепты навсегда уясняли ошибки и больше не нуждались в напоминаниях. И, что таить, с ним весело.  
  
Лань Сычжуй и Лань Цзинъи спокойно и даже скучно проводили вечер. Солнце опустилось за голубые горы, и Цзинъи сходил за свечой, чтобы Сычжуй не отвлекался от текста. Он благодарно улыбнулся и вернулся к работе.  
  
Обычно Цзинъи изнывал от тоски, если оказывался без занятия в четырех стенах, но не сегодня. Он искоса поглядывал то на проклятый мешок, то на напарника. Только когда Сычжуй отложил кисть и размял шею, он сказал:  
  
— А ты когда-нибудь?.. — Цзинъи изобразил, словно опрокидывает полную чашку с вином.  
  
Сычжуй так и замер, с рукой на загривке.  
  
— Вино? Нет, это же запрещено.  
  
— Так это здесь, в Облачных глубинах. А в других городах, по дороге на охоту? — Цзинъи проказливо улыбнулся. Аж печально разочаровывать.  
  
— Мы же вместе ходим, ты бы заметил.  
  
Цзинъи поморщился и подвинулся ближе.  
  
— Раньше. Сейчас тебя вечно посылают куда-то. Не успеваешь полсловечком переброситься, как уже пропал.  
  
— Прости. — Рука Сычжуя заправила непослушную челку Цзинъи за ухо. Тот довольно зажмурился.  
  
— Я не ругаюсь, просто заметил. Так значит, нет?  
  
Сычжуй покачал головой. Цзинъи снова глянул ему за плечо.  
  
— Может попробуем?  
  
Цзинъи оперся на руку и склонил голову. Сычжуй очень хорошо знал такое его выражение лица: не отступится, пока не уговорит на каверзу. Но пока его переполняло сомнение.  
  
— Учитель Вэй заметит и расскажет Ханьгуан-цзюню.  
  
Цзинъи широко-широко улыбнулся и хитро сощурил глаза:  
  
— Не-а. К ним с утра пришел учитель Цижэнь. И до самого отбоя будет разъяснять тонкости свадебной церемонии. А, тебя же не было в ордене тогда! Учитель Цижэнь заявил Ханьгуан-цзюню и господину Вэю, что примет его в клан только если они проведут церемонию по всем традициям. Ну ты знаешь, с поклоном в храме предков и подношением чая родителям.  
Кажется, он надеялся, что господин Вэй отступится или поленится, но тот заявил, что согласен. При одном условии.  
  
— Каком же? — Сычжуй подался вперед.  
  
— Если на свадьбе будет присутствовать и родня господина Вэя. В качестве близких он назвал Цзинь Лина и Вэнь Нина. Я думал, учителя Цижэня снова хватит удар, настолько он побагровел. А господин Вэй стал плакаться, мол, он сирота и несчастный человек, всем миром ненавидимый. Остались у него всего только муж, сын и друг. И если Вэнь Нина на свадьбе не будет, то он останется проживать с Ханьгуан-цзюнем в не одобренном предками союзе.  
  
Цзинъи с трудом удерживался от смеха, пока рассказывал. Он до того похоже изобразил жалостливо-ехидные нотки Вэй Усяня, что Сычжуй прыснул. И замахал рукой, прося остановиться:  
  
— И учитель Цижэнь согласился? Впустить Призрачного Генерала в Облачные глубины?  
  
— Конечно, нет. Свадьба будет за территорией. Раз уж приедет “молодая госпожа”, то с ней прибудет клан Цзинь. А где Цзинь Лин, там и глава ордена Цзян. Они же втроем с господином Вэем разгромят здесь все. — Цзинъи откинулся назад. — Господин Вэй сказал, они еще многое будут обсуждать. Зато Ханьгуан-цзюнь, вроде, доволен.  
  
— Почему ты так решил?  
  
Цзинъи пожал плечами: “По господину Вэю видно”.  
  
Сычжуй не стал расспрашивать дальше.  
  
— Ну так что? — Цзинъи продолжал соблазнять. — Мы немного, никто и не заметит. Всего по чашке. А сверху дольем воды, чтоб не бросалось в глаза.  
  
— Думаю, учитель Вэй поймет, что вино стало слабее.  
  
Цзинъи махнул рукой:  
  
— Для этого надо иметь нормальный язык. А у него сожжен перцем и адскими приправами. Странно, что он воду от вина еще отличает. Ну давай!  
  
И Сычжуй сдался. В конце концов, проносить вино в Облачные глубины запрещено, так что не они первые нарушили правила. А если бы господина Вэя всерьез беспокоила сохранность бочонков, стоило спрятать их в цзинши. Не стал бы учитель Лань Цижэнь обыскивать дом Ханьгуан-цзюня.  
  
Пока Цзинъи доставал и раскупоривал бочонок, Сычжуй сходил за маленькими чашками. Самые простые, для чая, но из белого фарфора и с нежным рисунком, как и всё в ордене Лань. Он забрал вино и нацедил по чуть-чуть в каждую чашку. С Цзинъи сталось бы расплескать больше, чем налить. К тому же, Сычжуй слышал от учителя Вэя, что адептам Гусу Лань не зря запрещают алкоголь. Стоит поостеречься.  
  
Они с Цзинъи подняли чашки и хитро переглянулись. Все это отдавало чистым хулиганством и оттого будоражило кровь. Если их поймают, то точно отведут в храм предков для наказания. Ох, раньше бы Сычжуй ни за что не решился, стоило только представить, как Ханьгуан-цзюнь посмотрит после такого. Но сейчас, когда Сычжую случалось видеть приемного отца и в хмельном виде, и в смущающем, напряжение спало. Тем более, он был уверен, хотя Ханьгуан-цзюнь не одобрит, учитель Вэй не найдет в его проступке ничего плохого. И с легкостью найдет способ их помирить.  
  
Пока он раздумывал, Цзинъи уже выпил свою долю. Сычжуй также прихлебнул и покатал теплую жидкость на языке. Рот обожгло огнем, и он скривился — горечь алкоголя перебивала весь вкус. Сычжуй поспешил проглотить и потянулся налить воды, чтобы поскорее избавиться от привкуса.  
  
Едва он сел обратно, Цзинъи схватил его за локоть. Сычжуй отозвался, не оборачиваясь: “Что?”, но в ответ услышал только невнятное мычание. Он оглянулся и удивленно застыл. Цзинъи чуть ли не лежал на его руке, прижавшись щекой к плечу и крепко обнимая. Глаза при этом закрыл и выглядел расслабленным, словно спал в постели, а не распивал минуту назад запрещенное вино.  
  
Сычжуй нахмурился. Неужели об этом предупреждал учитель Вэй? Что клан Лань слаб перед алкоголем? Но в той чашке и глотка бы не набралось!  
  
Цзинъи сладко вздохнул и уткнулся носом в грудь.  
  
Хорошо, он разберется с реакцией на вино позднее — решил Сычжуй. Для начала стоит устроить Цзинъи. Будет плохо, если его не найдут с утра в своей спальне, но куда хуже если он что-то натворит ночью. Да и Сычжуя навещали не часто, он вставал вовремя самостоятельно и не хулиганил, так что у наставников не было повода входить к нему.  
  
Он отнес Цзинъи в постель и устроил там, сняв обувь и верхние одежды. Поколебавшись, долил воды в бочонок и плотно завязал, а затем убрал в мешок. Ополоснул чашки и налил чай. Со стороны картина выглядела невинно: старшие ученики засиделись за разговором, пока их не сморил сон. Придраться не к чему. А что спать легли в одну постель, так это привычка — на ночной охоте часто приходилось делиться плащом. Один внизу, чтоб не так холодно лежать на полу общей залы или земле, второй сверху — одеяло. Удобно и тепло.  
  
Вытянувшись в кровати, Сычжуя почувствовал, как его поймали за пояс и притянули ближе. Кажется, даже не просыпаясь. Сычжуй нисколько не возражал. Только развернулся в объятиях и опустился щекой на разметавшиеся волосы Цзинъи. Смутно-знакомый приятный запах удивительно быстро его сморил.  
  
Так бы и закончилась их тайная выходка, без происшествий и курьезов. Цзинъи ничего бы не вспомнил на утро, а Сычжуй бы потом негромко посмеивался над шутками “Пьяный Лань в доме — хуже лютого мертвеца”.  
  
Если бы не одно “но”.  
  
Посреди ночи за окном послышались скрип и тихие-тихие ругательства. Кто-то ходил и дергал за двери (разумеется, закрытые), при этом говоря: “Эта? Нет, та без украшений была. Да чтоб вас! Зачем вам столько одинаковых зданий?”  
Сычжуй хмыкнул. С запада, ограниченные ручьем от территории внутреннего клана, располагались ученические дома: длинные, на несколько комнат. Младшие адепты жили по двое, старшим уже полагалась собственная комната. А еще дальше находилось здание приглашенных учеников, сейчас пустующее. Дом, в котором жил Сычжуй, стоял ближе всех к цзинши Ханьгуан-цзюня. Только перейди ручей по мостку и окажешься у дверей. Это послабление здорово помогало в детстве: маленький Лань Юань мог бегать к Лань Ванцзи с любыми вопросами, не привлекая внимания.  
  
Сычжуй мстительно прислушивался: он гадал, послышится плеск от упавшего в темноте учителя Вэя в ручей, или нет? К сожалению разбуженного адепта, Вэй Усянь справился и нашел нужный дом. Он издевательски постучал и пробрался внутрь. Тут же засиял довольством, спрашивая, куда Сычжуй дел его добычу? На минуту Вэй Усянь приподнял брови, увидев Цзинъи, спящего под боком, но Сычжуй уже кивнул в сторону мешка. Подхватив его, Вэй Усянь покачался с пяток на носки, словно раздумывал как поступить дальше. Сычжуй ужасно невежливо зевнул — и Вэй Усянь сжалился. Махнул рукой и вышел вон. Талисман, который запирал дверь от непрошеных гостей, он чинить не стал.  
  
Сычжуй выдохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях — лишь бы учитель Вэй не заметил, что вино разбавлено. Не так страшно наказание, как подколки. И так придется отдуваться: Вэй Усянь заметил Цзинъи. Не стоило все же оставлять его у себя, проводил бы тихонько до комнаты, или уж постелил бы себе на полу.  
  
Из-за спины донесся вздох и сонное бормотание. Подумав, что Цзинъи потерял “подушку для обнимания”, Сычжуй протянул назад руку и нащупал пустоту. Обернувшись, он заметил уже поднявшегося Цзинъи. Тот, хотя и немного покачивался, выглядел вполне проснувшимся. Смотрел прямо, даже не тер кулаками глаза, как всегда по утрам. Вот это да! Каждый день бы вставал так легко!  
  
Сычжуй легонько дернул его за рукав, желая уложить обратно. Тот заупрямился.  
  
— Еще рано, — шепотом позвал он. — Цзинъи, ложись.  
  
Цзинъи перехватил руку за запястье и потянул на себя. От неожиданности Сычжуй поддался и чуть не полетел на друга, в последний момент притормозив.  
  
— Что ты?.. — Сычжуй присмотрелся повнимательнее. Цзинъи казался таким же, как обычно. Чуть неаккуратный вид, сбившийся пояс и спутанные со сна волосы. Ничего, что указало бы, насколько он пьян. Но, похоже, именно так и было. Цзинъи смотрел очень мягко и расслабленно, будто бы медитировал.  
  
“Так, ничего страшного”, — настраивал себя Сычжуй. — “Подумаешь, что я, выпивших людей не видел?” Он отогнал мысли, что вообще-то это случалось довольно редко. “Это же Цзинъи. Посидит немного, успокоится и снова заснет”.  
  
Тот как раз закончил надевать обувь. Отпустив Сычжуя, он разгладил верхние одежды, поправил ленту и прошелся гребнем по волосам. Заглянул в зеркало и, убедившись, что его внешний облик безупречен, вышел быстрым шагом за дверь. Сычжуй только и успел заметить макушку с коротким хвостом.  
  
Стоп, когда он только успел! Только что стоял в центре комнаты и уходить никуда не собирался!  
  
Проклиная шепотом все вино Поднебесной, Сычжуй натянул сапоги и бросился вдогонку, одеваясь на ходу.  
  
“Пожалуйста, пусть его не понесет к жилым зданиям! И он не попадется учителю Цижэню или старейшинам!” — молился Сычжуй, разыскивая друга. Тот не мог уйти далеко. К счастью, белая форма Гусу Лань хорошо виднелась в темноте. Цзинъи заходил в учебный зал.  
  
“О, нет-нет-нет!”  
  
В прошлую встречу Цзинъи рассказывал, как учитель Цижэнь заставил его переписывать канон Дэ Цзин, чтобы исправить почерк. Калиграфия Цзинъи всегда внушала ужас, но все попытки это исправить терпели сокрушительное поражение. Разбивались, как рыбацкие шлюпки о бушующий шторм его непоседливого характера.  
  
В учебной комнате хранились почти все учебные книги и свитки. Если Цзинъи что-то с ними сделает, учитель Цижэнь не пожалеет сил, чтобы найти виновника.  
  
Заходя внутрь, Сычжуй готовился увидеть погром. Вместо этого комната встретила его привычным покоем и тишиной. Мерно шуршала кисть по бумаге и горел подрагивающий огонек в углу. Цзинъи сидел в благовоспитанной позе за своим прежним местом в классе, вырисовывая ряды иероглифов. Сычжуй подошел поближе. Кисть строку за строкой выписывала “Канон о добродетели”. Причем, по памяти, Сычжуй не видел рядом книги. Он бы восхитился усердием Цзинъи, если бы слова не напоминали больше раздавленных насекомых, погибших в страшных судорогах.  
  
Мелькнула мысль: “Может быть, каждому свое?” и нет нужды заставлять Цзинъи так стараться? Ведь не учат обычных людей летать на облаках, как небожители, а заклинателей возделывать поля.  
  
Но разговоры о высоком искусстве каллиграфии подождут. Как минимум, до утра. Сычжуй быстро покосился на окна: из-за бумажной ставни свечу легко рассмотреть снаружи. Он присел рядом и шепнул:  
  
— Цзинъи?  
  
Ему ничего не ответили. Дописав абзац, Цзинъи кивнул, обмакнул кисть в тушь и продолжил.  
  
Сычжуй попробовал снова.  
  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — В общем-то очевидно — пишет, но важно, осознает ли Цзинъи что-то вокруг себя?  
  
Через минуту Сычжуй понял, что так и не дождется ни слова.  
  
— Цзинъи, — он позвал громче. — Скажи мне что-нибудь.  
  
Только закончив страницу, Цзинъи произнес:  
  
— Нельзя отвлекаться и разговаривать во время учебы.  
  
Сычжуй напряг память. Звучало так безэмоционально и зазубренно, словно… Да это же правило со стены Гусу Лань! Сто какое-то, в самом начале.  
  
А если?..  
  
— Нельзя после отбоя быть не в своих постелях, — сказал Сычжуй. И добавил, на всякий случай: — За это полагается наказание в виде переписывания правил, стоя на одной руке.  
  
Вместе того, чтобы убедить Цзинъи уйти, кажется, Сычжуй сделал только хуже. Цзинъи замер, а затем, отложив кисть, начал закатывать рукава.  
  
— Стой-стой, ты же не собираешься! — зашипел Сычжуй, тормоша его за плечи. — Очнись, Цзинъи, не надо, пойдем лучше спать!  
  
Тот и вправду прекратил и поднялся. Уже не очень веря, Сычжуй задул свечу и встал следом. Они действительно спокойно вышли из учебной комнаты (Сычжуй закрыли за ними двери) и пошли по мпощеной белым камнем дорожке.  
  
— Хорошо, Цзинъи, идем, — уговаривал он, идя рядом.  
  
— А наказание? — вдруг спросил Цзинъи, останавливаясь. Сычжуй поспешил успокоить:  
  
— Если быстро вернемся, то никого не накажут.  
  
— Нет, — и развернулся в совсем другую сторону!  
  
Сычжуй застонал про себя. Он больше никогда не притронется к вину! И не поддастся ни на какие уговоры Цзинъи или Цзинь Лина. Только бы эта ночь поскорее завершилась и, желательно, без приключений.  
  
Конечно, он мог попробовать остановить Цзинъи силой. Связать и притащить в спальню. Но не факт, что Цзинъи мирно это вытерпит. В обычном состоянии он бы точно громко возмущался (ладно, очень громко) и пытался освободиться. И точно не лег спать таким взбудораженным, а постарался бы улизнуть. Сычжуй все еще надеялся не привлечь лишнего внимания.  
  
Цзинъи привел их к библиотеке. Культурно разулся перед входом, прошел к полкам с книгами и зашуршал там. “Ладно,” — думал Сычжуй: — “Если он будет вести себя тихо, то пусть возится. Библиотека далеко от остальных зданий и нас не обнаружат. А потом мы незаметно уйдем”.  
  
Он присел возле входа, прислонившись к резной арке. И пристально следил за Цзинъи. Тот отчего-то решил вытащить все книги со своих мест и начать расставлять в одном ему известном порядке. Сычжуй смотрел на это безобразие довольно спокойно: поставить их обратно хотя и займет немало времени, но не привлечет внимания. Мало ли, кто нашкодил:  
младшие адепты часто путались и возвращали записи как попало, да и учитель Вэй порой навещал библиотеку. Тем более, сейчас Цзинъи обращался с книгами бережно.  
  
Где-то на середине этого длительного процесса у Сычжуя начали слипаться глаза. Он помотал головой и растер особые точки на лице, что помогло взбодриться, но ненадолго. Усталость продолжала одолевать его. Тем более, Цзинъи перестал ходить вдоль шкафов и присел за стол с потрепанной книжкой. Явственно зачитавшись, он сидел неподвижно. Только перелистывал иногда страницы. Сычжую показалось, он заметил картинки на них, но не был уверен.  
  
Откинув голову назад, он уперся ею в деревянную доску и крепко зажмурился, а затем открыл глаза и проморгался.  
Сонливость опять немного отступила. За окном на небе гасли звезды, и скоро начнет светлеть. Еще немного.  
  
Он услышал стук, с которым кладут книгу на стол, и шорох одеж. Не считая этого, Цзинъи подошел бесшумно. Чинно присел возле Сычжуя и просто смотрел. Лицо дрогнуло, а лоб прорезала пара морщинок. “В чем дело? Что его беспокоит?”  
  
Сычжуй спросил:  
  
— Ты пришел в себя?  
  
Цзинъи пожал плечами и протянул руку. Коснулся щеки — пальцы у него ледяные! — и погладил по голове. Взгляд поменялся и стал таким жалостливым. Будто очень переживал за Сычжуя.  
  
“Да уж, вид у меня, наверное, как у трупа”, — усмехнулся он и раскрыл руки, зовя к себе. На удивление, Цзинъи послушался и прижался к груди, обнимая за спину. Так можно было бы и уснуть. Сычжуй лениво гладил его по спине, пока мысли лениво текли мимо, не задерживаясь ни на чем надолго. Цзинъи положил голову на плечо и шумно дышал — коже становилось горячо и Сычжуй улыбнулся: щекотно.  
  
Ему захотелось пошутить. Он кивнул на оставшиеся стопки книг:  
  
— Ты закончил с работой?  
  
Цзинъи помотал головой, челка проехалась по ключицам и Сычжуй почесался. Его снова схватили за руку.  
  
— Что теперь-то не так?  
  
Цзинъи не отпускал и смотрел прямо в глаза, серьезно, даже насупившись. Взгляд быстро опускался вниз, замирал на пару секунд и возвращался.  
  
Сычжуй осознал, что последнюю минуту не дышал и глубоко вдохнул ртом. Когда он раскрыл губы, то почти что услышал свист запускаемой ракеты. Фейерверк раздался в голове, стоило Цзинъи придвинуться и поцеловать. Сразу глубоко, будто месяц не виделись и только что встретились.  
  
Сычжуй закрыл глаза, отвечая по привычке, прежде чем заметил это. А потом оторвался, переводя дыхание. Цзинъи не огорчился и перешел к шее, покрывая легкими укусами, пока что через губы. Потом он возьмется всерьез и не оставит ни единого места без внимания.  
  
“Так”, — попробовал призвать свое здравомыслие Сычжуй. — “Здесь не время и не место”. Да, они одни и пока еще ночь, но вдруг. Одно дело, когда попадаешься с мелким хулиганством, и совсем другое — в интимных объятиях.  
  
У Сычжуя слегка дрожали руки. Он изо всех сил прислушивался: но вокруг библиотеки шумела только магнолия листвой и посвистывал ветер в резной крыше.  
  
Цзинъи развел в стороны его верхние одежды, не развязывая пояс. Он провел кончиком носа от ключиц до живота. Против воли, по коже Сычжуя пробежали мурашки.  
  
— Цзинъи, не стоит. Не сейчас, — Сычжуй слышал и сам себе не верил. Так тихо не просят остановиться. Небо, он должен был сказать тверже. Немного громче.  
  
Но отказывать Цзинъи он не привык.  
  
Поэтому Сычжуй уперся руками в его плечи и отодвинул.  
  
— Мы не в спальне, — сказал он максимально четко. Цзинъи кивнул вполне осознанно. Сычжуй успокоился. Возможно, он даже сможет заманить его в свою комнату таким способом.  
  
Сычжуй поправил одежду на груди, морщась. Он не виноват, что реагирует предсказуемо. Цзинъи — его возлюбленный. И не важно где они находятся, тело-то пристрастилось к ласкам этих рук и губ. Конечно, он возбудился, но это ничего не значит.  
  
Цзинъи помог запахнуть ворот, погладив заодно кожу, и вдруг толкнул в грудь. Сычжуй упал спиной на бамбуковую подстилку и ахнул от удивления. Не стоило расслабляться, пока Цзинъи не придет в себя окончательно. Хотя от него и в обычном состоянии можно ждать неожиданностей.  
  
Через миг он почувствовал, как его приподняли, задрав полы одежд, и самым наглым образом стянули штаны до колен.  
  
— Цзинъи! — почему-то шепотом возмутился Сычжуй, не делая и попытки остановить. Тот прижал палец к губам:  
  
— Ш-ш!  
  
И показал знак, чтобы не шумел. Затем положил руки на бедра Сычжуя, ложась между ними. А чтобы не оставалось сомнений, чем он скоро займется, поцеловал колено. Увлекся и прошелся влажным следом по задней части ноги, почти коснувшись члена.  
  
Сычжуй прикусил ладонь. “Это плохая идея. Это очень плохая идея”, — билось в его голове. Разумная мысль с легкостью исчезла, стоило взглянуть на Цзинъи. Покрасневший, восхитительно горячий — и не несравнимо самоуверенный. На его губах сверкала довольная улыбка, совсем как перед тайным свиданием.  
  
— Давай, — сорвалось у Сычжуя.  
  
Он определенно сошел с ума.  
  
Или сойдет. Цзинъи опустился, сразу вбирая член до середины. Провел языком внутри рта и с видимой неохотой выпустил его, чтобы облизать со всех сторон. И снова взял в рот, уже глубже. С ужасно смущающим звуком, от которого щеки Сычжуя разгорелись. Остальную часть члена Цзинъи поглаживал рукой, не забывая иногда проводить ниже и поддразнивать между ягодиц, прикасаясь к анусу.  
  
Сычжуй сжался и тут же расслабился. Он облизнул губы и перевел взгляд на потолок — так было проще. Он любил секс. Очень любил, особенно с проникновением, и дразнить его этим совсем не красиво. Разве Цзинъи не жаловался, когда Сычжуй его гладил внутри, если они не собирались продолжать всерьез? А сам теперь чем отплатил?  
  
Возбуждение накапливалось постепенно, собираясь со всего тела в низу живота. Стараниями Цзинъи, Сычжую не потребуется много — может, минут пять-десять. Он не собирался сдерживаться, не сегодня. Лучше побыстрее закончить, может быть ответить Цзинъи подобной лаской, и всё.  
  
Только Цзинъи, как оказалось, посетила другая идея. Он вдруг прекратил сосать, поцеловал головку. Не удержался и пощекотал отверстие уретры кончиком языка напоследок. И отодвинулся.  
  
Сычжуй не успел и вдохнуть, как его приподняли выше, так, что его ягодицы упирались в грудь Цзиньи. Он вдруг оказался наполовину в воздухе, упираясь в пол только верхней частью спины и головой. Сычжуй проглотил все слова, едва Цзинъи развел ему бедра. К анусу прижался горячий и мягкий язык.  
  
Очень захотелось прижать ладони к лицу, закрываясь от смущения. Но он упирался ими в колени Цзинъи, крепко держась, словно боялся упасть.  
  
Сжавшиеся поначалу мышцы поддались, и язык проник внутрь. Ощущение совершенно отличались от члена, язык куда меньше, но потрясающе нежный и гибкий. Если при обычном сексе Сычжуй едва не сразу ломался от удовольствия, способный только просить еще и подаваться навстречу, то сейчас он медленно плавился от ласки.  
  
Сам того не замечая, он начал громко и часто дышать, постанывая с особенно приятных моментах. Руки Цзинъи мяли ягодицы, крепко сжимая, а сам Сычжуй впился пальцами в чужие ноги. Когда Сычжуй уже чувствовал, что почти не может терпеть, Цзинъи прекратил сладкую игру. Не сдержав недовольный стон, Сычжуй поднял взгляд. Цзинъи осторожно опустил его на пол. Мышцы ног болезненно заныли, едва Цзинъи снова развел их в стороны.  
  
Сычжуй прикусил губу. Он горел. Плевать на все, лишь бы Цзинъи вошел в него. Ему казалось, он кончит в ту же секунду, как Цзинъи коснется его члена.  
  
Тот не торопясь сел между ног и облизнул пальцы. Медленно, зная, что Сычжуй не отводит взгляда. А затем вставил их, все три сразу.  
  
— А-аах! — Сычжуй выгнулся в пояснице. Хорошо. Но мало!  
  
И тогда, продолжая плавно трахать его пальцами, Цзинъи насадился ртом на член. Пососал кончик, а потом взял больше, сколько смог.  
  
У Сычжуя уже не оставалось никаких сил. Его разрывало от противоречивых желаний. Он мог только подаваться назад, насаживаясь на пальцы, и снова вверх, в теплый и влажный рот.  
  
Он не сумел так долго продолжать. Буквально через минуту его накрыл оглушительный оргазм. Выплеснувшись до капли, он лежал без движения. Краем глаза заметил, как Цзинъи сглотнул, а затем поправил на нем одежду. Кажется, сходил куда-то и вернулся. Похоже, звал Сычжуя, но он не услышал. Тогда губ коснулось мягкое тепло, а затем в рот потекла вода. Моргнув, Сычжуй осознал: Цзинъи целует его. Рядом стояла чашка с водой. Заметив, что Сычжуй уже очнулся, Цзинъи отодвинулся и передал ему чашку.  
  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Сычжуй и сморщился. Голос звучал ужасно.  
  
Цзинъи сидел рядышком очень тихо. Впервые за ночь, Сычжуй был этому не рад. Он погладил его за руку.  
  
— Ты как? — едва слышно спросил Цзинъи.  
  
А по нему не видно? Цзинъи, например, выглядел совершенно прекрасно: растрепанный и потный. Тяжело дышал и был настолько возбужденным, но не получившим ласки, что дрожь брала.  
  
— Отлично, — совершенно честно ответил Сычжуй. С помощью Цзинъи он поднялся. И на этот раз он не стал долго раздумывать или уговаривать, а просто схватил его за ленту и потащил за собой.  
  
Пусть небо упадет на землю, но прямо сейчас Сычжуй хотел оказаться в своей спальне. Там, где среди стопок белых одежд хранятся некоторые крайне необходимые прямо сейчас предметы. А дверь он запрет так, что сам Старейшина Илина с Ханьгуан-цзюнем не прорвутся.  
  
Цзинъи за спиной молчал, никак не возражая наглому похищению. Где-то вдалеке раздался первый удар колокола.  
Спустя совсем немного времени адепты обнаружили в ученической свои выполненные домашние задания, а также тексты, которые требовалось переписать в наказание за проступки. Уж конечно, они не делали этого вечером, ведь тогда убрали бы на места или взяли с собой. Возможно, их одолело темное заклинание, и они начали бродить во сне? Наверняка это все причуда кошмарного Вэй Усяня!  
  
Учитель Цижэнь тоже находился в удивлении, но уже покраснел от гнева. На столе он обнаружил собственные записи для предстоящего занятия с учениками. Их испещряли зачеркивания, исправления и пометки. Ладно бы правились только случайные описки, такое случается и с великими, но дерзкий юнец посмел критиковать его стиль преподавания! О, Лань Цижэнь очень хотел бы сказать, что это происки Старейшины, но он слишком хорошо знал почерки всех своих учеников.  
Даже Вэй Усянь уступал по части каллиграфии тому ужасу, который писал Цзинъи. Ну он получит. Осталось только его найти.  
  
И только Лань Ванцзи довольно кивнул, увидев библиотеку. Все книги аккуратно расставили по наименованиям, в строгом соответствии с порядком иероглифов в “Тысячесловии”. Хотя последнюю стопку ему и пришлось разложить самому, это только к лучшему: лежащую сверху книгу стоило спрятать в укромное место. 


End file.
